memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Craig Weiss
|birthplace = Burlingame, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Visual effects executive director }} Craig B. Weiss is the Executive Director of Visual Effects for CBS Digital, the group responsible for remastering work for both the ''Star Trek: The Original Series'' and ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' blu-ray releases. Weiss has commented that CBS Digital have discussed a possible project to remaster as well. Weiss has been extensively featured in the vidcast documentary, fxguidetv #161: CBS Digital & Star Trek TNG of 27 November 2012, in which he discusses in detail the technological aspects of the remastering process of The Next Generation. He was also interviewed for the TNG Season 1 Blu-ray special feature Energized! Taking The Next Generation to the Next Level. In the remastered versions of The Next Generation, Weiss has three characters named after him, Craig Weiss Raymond in , in , and in . Career A 1987 graduate from Cal State Northridge with a Bachelor’s Degree in Fine Art, Weiss started his professional career in 1988 as production illustrator when he joined CBS Television Studios that year. While working on the 1994 television series Touched by an Angel, he convinced his employer to get into the business of Visual Effects and Animation, which eventually resulted in the establishment of CBS Digital, Weiss set up with two fellow artists. He was nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Achievement in Main Title Design as graphic designer on the soap opera The Young & the Restless. He was later nominated for two Primetime Emmy Awards for Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special. His first was for the 2004 television movie The Winning Season. He shared this nomination with his fellow CBS Digital co-workers Loren Bivens, Deane Boeka, Chris DeCristo, George Garcia, and Niel Wray. He was then nominated for the 2005 mini-series Into the West (featuring Keith Carradine, Keith Szarabajka and Garrett Wang). DeCristo, Garcia, and Wray also shared this nomination. Weiss was the Visual Effects Supervisor on both of these projects. Weiss, along with fellow CBS Digital co-workers Jimmy Berndt, Toni Pace, and Brian Vogt, were nominated for a Visual Effects Society Award in Outstanding Supporting Visual Effects in a Broadcast Program for their work on the pilot episode Bryan Fuller's ABC series, Pushing Daisies. His other work with CBS Digital includes such television series as Touched by an Angel, Jericho, and The Bronx Is Burning, television movies like Jesus, Locusts (featuring Natalia Nogulich), and Pope John Paul II (featuring James Cromwell), and the 2004 film Riding the Bullet (featuring Matt Frewer). Further projects as special effects supervisor include the series Numb3rs (2007-2010), Ugly Betty (2007, starring Alan Dale, Tony Plana, and Vanessa Williams), Entourage (2010-2011), 1600 Penn (2012-2013), the Neighbors (2012-2014, with Simon Templeman), and Transparent (2014). More recent projects as visual effects supervisor include the television series Galavant (2015), Hindsight (2015), and The Last Man on Earth (2015). Weiss is an active member of the "Blue Butterfly Campaign", a charity dedicated to raise money for research to find a cure for childhood Acute Myeloid Leukemia (AML). http://www.bluebutterflycampaign.org/our-team.html External links * * Craig Weiss at LinkedIn.com Category:CBS Digital staff